


I'm a little bit lost without you (Drarry one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: ...And I'm a bloody big mess insideDraco and Harry started dating a few weeks into 8th year, and when Draco's parents find out they make him chose between Harry and his family. Draco made a dumb choice.It'll be alright in the end, promiseOneshot based off of a little thing I wrote and posted on my Tumblr - https://amywoolner.tumblr.com/Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	I'm a little bit lost without you (Drarry one shot)

"Harry, You coming to the Burrow this weekend?" Ron asks and Harry shakes his head, still thinking about what happened 12 days ago.

"No. I- I'm gonna spend Christmas with Sirius." He mumbles from his place on the window seat. Ron and Hermione share a sad look before Hermione stands up and walks over to Harry. He's been so closed off since Draco broke up with him, and it breaks her heart. He just sits in the common room or the library all day, barely attends classes and doesn't eat.

"Harry, do you wanna go to the kitchen and get something to eat?" She asks softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a hug. He just sighs, resting his head against her stomach.

"No." He says and Hermione glances at Ron over her shoulder as she wraps her other arm around Harry too.

"You wanna play exploding snap, mate?" He asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Alright, come on!" Seamus says, walking over to Harry and grabbing his hand, pulling him up.

"What?" Harry asks, confused. "Where are we going?" He asks when Seamus drags him over to the portrait hole.

"We're gonna get you some fresh air and then we're gonna go to Hogsmeade and get you a big ice-cream." Seamus says as he grabs his hoodie off of a chair they walk past and hands it to Harry.

"But it's too cold for ice-cream." Harry mutters and Seamus sighs, releasing Harry's hand and, when he's put the hoodie on, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Then I'll get you a hot chocolate. Come on, Harry, It's nearly Christmas and I can't stand to see you like this." He says softly and Harry sighs, wrapping his arm around Seamus' waist and putting his other hand in his hoodie pocket. The two walk down to the entrance hall before making their way out to the river. Seamus casts a heating charm to keep them both warm, which Harry appreciates, and they start walking along the lake.

"You wanna talk about it?" Seamus asks and Harry shakes his head before resting it on Seamus' shoulder. Seamus see's Malfoy and Parkinson further down the lake and turns Harry around, walking back the other way before Harry sees him.

 

"Draco you know I love you but you have no right to behave like this." Pansy says when Draco watches Seamus turn Harry around and lead him away. Draco watches the two until he can no longer see Harry before turning to Pansy with red eyes.

"Oh Draco." She sighs, pulling him into a hug. "You're miserable. He's an absolute mess. You miss each other. Just go get him back." Pansy says and Draco pulls out of the hug.

"I can't do that, Pansy." He sighs.

"Why not?"

"He said he didn't wanna see me again. He told me to leave him alone." Draco says, his voice breaking halfway through.

"He was upset and hurting. He didn't mean it."

~~~

"I'm sorry." Draco murmurs and Harry frowns up at him.

"Why? What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Harry I can't do this anymore." Draco says, refusing to look at Harry, instead looking at the wall behind him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, trying not to cry but his eyes are getting glassy.

"I mean I can't do this anymore."

"Draco it's been 2 months. Why are you now changing your mind?" Harry asks, getting angry.

"I just can't, Potter." Draco hasn't called him Potter, unless they're messing around, in 2 and a half months, and it's like someone just hit Harry in the heart with the Cruciatas curse.

"Fine." Harry says and Draco looks at him to see sad, angry green eyes full of tears looking back at him.

"I'm sorry." Draco says, reaching out for Harry, who just takes a step back, shaking his head.

"Don't." He says, taking another step backwards and it breaks Draco's heart to see him like this. "I can't- I don't wanna be near you. I don't wanna  touch you. I don't wanna see you ever again." Harry whimpers.

"Ha- Potter."

"Leave me alone." Harry says before he turns and runs down the corridor, not stopping until he's in the Gryffindor common room.

~~~

"You should have seen the look on his face, Pansy. He meant it." Draco whimpers.

"Did you at least tell him why you broke up with him?" She asks and Draco bites his lip, glancing over at the lake.

"Oh Draco, what have you done." She sighs. "No wonder he was so hurt." She starts to get up and Draco looks up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell him why you broke up with him." She says and before Draco can stop her she's gone.

 

"Potter!" Pansy calls, catching up to Harry and Seamus by the bridge.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Seamus asks, his arm tightening around Harry, who grips the side of Seamus' shirt tight.

"I want to talk to Harry. There's something he needs to know." She says, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Pansy." He mumbles.

"I just need you to know, his parents made him do it. He didn't want to, but they said he had to chose them or you." She says and Harry whimpers slightly, like he's been punched.

"Is that supposed to make him feel better?" Seamus asks angrily, and Pansy shrugs.

"I just thought he should know." She says and Seamus glares at her.

"Leave him alone, Parkinson." He says before leading Harry away from her, towards the secret tunnel that leads to Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He says and Harry shrugs, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I- I don't know why she-" He whimpers and Seamus stops walking and pulls him into a hug.

"Me neither. Come on."

 

###

 

"We'll see you in a few weeks, Harry." Hermione says, pulling him into a hug. They're stood on platform 9 3/4, Sirius is waiting to the side a foot away, the Weasleys next to him with Hermione's parents.

"Don't think about it, mate." Ron says, joining the hug. Harry nods, knowing it's all he's gonna think about, before walking over to Sirius. He sees the Malfoys greeting Draco and bites his lip when an arm falls round his shoulders.

"Come on, pup. Let's go home." Sirius says and Harry nods, burying himself in Sirius's side as he leads them out of the station and over to his motorcycle. Harry's stuff is being sent from Hogwarts to Grimmauld place so he only has his backpack.

The ride to Grimmauld place doesn't take long and as soon as they pull up out front Harry climbs off the bike, takes off his helmet and collapses on the sofa.

"Okay pup, come on. Talk to me." Sirius says, taking off his leather jacket and sitting next to Harry on the sofa.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Harry mumbles and Sirius frowns.

"I know, buddy, but it'll help, I promise." He says, reaching over to ruffle the 18 year old's hair. Harry looks at Sirius for a second before he feels his eyes water.

"I- I don't-" He whimpers, and when Sirius pulls him into a hug all his remaining defenses crumble an he bursts into tears.

"Let it out, pup." Sirius whispers in Harry's hair, and Harry continues to sob into Sirius's chest.

"It hurts so much, Sirius." Harry chokes and Sirius rubs his back soothingly.

"I know it does, Harry. I know. You wanna talk about what happened?" He asks softly and Harry nods, sitting up and pulling his sleeves over his hands, wiping his eyes with them.

"He- We were messing around after charms and he suddenly looked really serious and sad and I was confused and he just said he couldn't do it anymore." Harry says, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He didn't say why?" Sirius asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Pansy came up to me a few days ago and said he didn't want to do it but his parent's made him. But that's probably just an excuse, right?" Harry whimpers and Sirius pulls him into his chest.

"I don't know, pup." He sighs, wondering why the fuck Narcissa would do this to his godson. And seeing the way Draco kept looking at Harry this is hurting him too. Why can't they just let the two boys love each other.

 

###

 

It's a few days after Harry came home for the holidays when the fireplace glows green and Narcissa steps into the living room. Harry is asleep with his head in Sirius's lap, exhausted from the crying and he hasn't been sleeping at night because he keeps dreaming about Draco. Sirius is running a hand through Harry's hair in an attempt to keep the dreams away, and almost jolts Harry awake when his cousin appears.

"Narcissa." He says, trying to be civil but she's half the reason his godson is so broken.

"Sirius." She says before her eyes travel down to Harry and she frowns. "It seems your godson is unwell, Sirius." She says and Sirius shoots a glare at her.

"He's not unwell, Narcissa, he's heartbroken." He snaps, and she frowns, as if considering something,

"So, he was in love with Draco?" She asks and Sirius almost rolls his eyes because yeah no shit.

"Yes, Narcissa. And he still is." He sighs, running his fingers through Harry's hair again when he starts to whimper and shuffle. "Is it so wrong that the two love each other?"

"Draco doesn't love him." Narcissa snaps, and Sirius sighs.

"Come on Narcissa, wake up. How much of a state is Draco in right now?"

"He's been in his room the whole time. He doesn't eat. The house elves say he cries a lot." She says before gasping. "Oh Merlin he's in love."

"There we go! Narcissa you need to apologize for making this happen, and you need to tell Draco to come here as soon as possible, because I will do anything to make my son happy again, but will you?" He asks and Narcissa nods, turning back to the fireplace.

 

###

 

"Sirius?" Narcissa calls as she enters the kitchen of Grimmauld place. She sees Remus walk in and he looks between her and Draco a few times. He got back last night from a trip and Sirius filled him in on what's going on.

"Sirius will be here soon. You can sit down." Remus says, gesturing to the kitchen table. Sirius went up to try and get Harry to eat something, which they've not had much luck with.

After a few awkward moments Sirius walks in, sighing, and not noticing the 2 new people in the room.

"Any luck?" Remus asks softly and Sirius sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do, Mooney. I've never seen him this broken. Not even when Fred and Hedwig died and that destroyed him." Sirius hears someone clear their throat and looks up to see Draco and Narcissa sat at the table.

"You best be here to fix my godson or so help me god you won't be leaving this house unless it's in a body bag." Sirius growls and Remus puts his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Draco, Harry is in his bedroom, you can go up. Third floor, first door on the left." Remus says and Draco bites his lip before walking out of the kitchen.

 

 

Harry sighs when there's a knock on the door, figuring it's Sirius again. When he opens the door he almost collapses. Draco is standing outside his bedroom, wearing a suit as usual, but his hair isn't slicked back like it used to be, it' loose and messy, just how Harry likes it.

"Harry." Draco whispers and Harry swallows. He's still angry and hurt and sad and he misses Draco so bloody much and seeing him is causing so many emotions that he feels a little light headed

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Harry asks, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Harry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco says, a tear falling down his cheek. Harry quickly wipes it away, not being able to stand seeing him cry even after what he did, and Draco grabs his hand and holds it against his cheek.

"Harry I didn't mean- I didn't- I... I miss you so much." Draco stutters and Harry doesn't know what to say or how to react, so he just takes a shaky breath.

"I don't- why are you here?" Harry whimpers and Draco stares desperately into Harrys eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you but I didn't know what to do and I made the wrong choice and your godfather is amazing by the way because he spoke to mother and I never should have said that to you and I hate myself for making you upset and causing you pain but I miss you so damn much." Draco says, still clinging desperately onto Harry's hand, and Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. There's no way in hell Sirius would have let Draco in if he thought for a second it would upset him. He opens his eyes and looks into Draco's again.

"I miss you too." Harry whispers and relief flashes across Draco's face.

"I love you, Harry." Draco says what he's wanted to say for months but has never had the courage, and Harry hesitates for a second before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Draco, pulling him close and pressing their lips together in a kiss they've both craved for over 2 weeks, Draco's arms immediately winding round Harry's waist in response. After a few minutes they pull away from each other, breathing heavily, and Harry rests his forehead against Draco's.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
